danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Drake
Drake & Josh Go Hollywood is a made-for-television movie for one the most popular Nickelodeon television show Drake & Josh. It first aired on January 6, 2006 and was released on DVD on January 31, 2006. Plot When Drake Parker and Josh Nichols's parents leave to go on a ten-day cruise, Drake and Josh send there sister Megan to the airport to meet a friend in Denver. But when Drake and Josh accidentally put Megan on the wrong flight to Los Angeles, when she was supposed to visit her friend, Jessica in Denver, Colorado, Drake and Josh leave to search for her in L.A. Once Drake and Josh find that Megan is okay, the boys decide to stay in L.A. for a while. However, Josh finds out that his G.O. (an MP3 player) was accidentally replaced with another guy's G.O. When the guy and his companion have a little "talk" with Drake and Josh on the G.O's, Drake and Josh attempt to escape, driving around L.A. in a stolen Viper which happens to be Tony Hawk's. In the meantime Megan begins to like the hotel she is staying in. When they think they have lost them, Drake and Josh get pulled over by the F.B.I. But, the two "cops" happen to be two more bad guys who work with the other two criminals. The criminals kidnap Drake and Josh and take them to a warehouse, locking them away. Back when Drake and Josh were at the San Diego airport, Josh had watched the news about some crooks who stole a monetary printing press from the U.S. Treasury Department three days before. Josh figures out that the criminals are the same crooks who stole the monetary printing press to forge money. After making $500 million, the crooks decide that they are going to drown Drake and Josh as one had said: "I hope you boys are good swimmers". Meanwhile, Megan finds one of the crooks' wallets in her hotel room. She has her limousine driver take her to the warehouse, where she finds Drake and Josh. She tries to alert the police, but the phone connection becomes disconnect. Therefore, she sneaks into the warehouse and turns on the large fan, which blows around all of the money. In all of the ensuing chaos, Drake and Josh finally escape after a large fight. During the fight, Drake and Josh get chased through the warehouse and start beating the crooks with objects. Drake gets caught and the crooks tackle him. Josh tries to save Drake by tackling the other crooks. Drake and Josh get caught by the criminals and Josh raises his fist to punch the crooks but punches Drake instead, knocking him out. The police come and arrest the crooks for counterfeiting money. Megan uses some of the money she acquires from the warehouse to help her get to Denver, giving a portion as a tip to the limo driver. Josh remembers that he met a guy in the hotel bathroom about having Drake to play on TRL. As a reward for capturing the crooks, the police offers to give Drake an escort to Sunset Studios. They drive to TRL using Tony Hawk's Viper, which Tony's manager gives them permission to use because Tony has three more Vipers. Drake and Josh arrive to TRL in time, where Drake performs his new song, "Hollywood Girl". After his performance, Drake and Josh cruise around and enjoy L.A. with their dates. Cast *Drake Bell as Drake Parker *Josh Peck as Josh Nichols *Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker *Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker Nichols *Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols *John J. York as Milo McCrary *Matt Newton as Deegan *Nick von Esmarch as Brice *Jorge Luis Abreu as Ah'Lee *Jordan Belfi as the MTV talent booker *Colleen Kirley as MTV Secretary *Dylan MacKenzie as Security Guard *Michael Ralph as the police chief *Tony Hawk as himself Sequels *''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' aired on Nickelodeon on August 3, 2007. It is an hour-length episode that shows what happened after Drake performed on TRL. *A Christmas-themed sequel aired on December 5, 2008 entitled Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh. Trivia *This is the first episode or movie from the original series run to not contain laugh tracks, or the theme song I Found A Way. *The clip of Drake's performance that Josh plays on his laptop for Mitch is from Drake Bell's guest-spot on Zoey 101. *You could actually drive from San Diego to Los Angeles instead of taking a plane. This was shown in the Victorious episode, Car, Rain, & Fire. 14